My diary, my life
by freakyvampire
Summary: Told by Sakura. My first Naruto fanfic. Please review, but not mean ones please! Anyways, Sasuke is still wiff Orochimaru, and Itachi dies suddenly. PAIRINGS: SasukeSakura NarutoHinata Kakashi
1. Drunk

Told by Sakura. 'What can I do for Sasuke, if I can't do anything at all?' I wondered some lonely night. Then out of know where, I hear a cry from the distance. PAIRINGS: SasukeSakura NarutoHinata Kakashi&book

Chappy 1: Alone

SAKURA POV

'So, again today I'm all by myself. What am I going to do today?' I pondered around the room looking for something to do when all of a sudden; I got a knock on my door. It was Kakashi-sensei. "Ano, ohiyou, Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay?" I looked at my former teacher. It seemed like he was stuck in his book. What a pervert. "Ohiyou, Sakura. I heard that you passed your Jounin exams." Kakashi greeted, in a mysterious way. "Ah. I did. Why did you stop by here? I mean, you know, just coming by without me noticing." I asked him. He just sighed and closed his book. "I want to tell you something besides congratulations. I came because I have some very important news for you. You might be excited, but I think it is a disaster." Kakashi sighed once again. I wondered what this could be, and when I looked up at him, he knew what I was going to say. "Yah, I guess you're wondering what the answer is. It is good for you, Naruto, or even the whole village. Itachi is dead. That is what we think." I knew he forgot Sasuke's name, but I didn't bother to ask. Kakashi looked around. "Your house is very organized." I looked at him with concern. "What is so bad about Itachi-san dying, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You don't know the half of it. You might think that Itachi died because of Sasuke. WRONG!" Kakashi appeared right in front of her face. "Eh! Who killed him then?" I asked him with fear. "I know this may sound crazy, but it was done by Orochimaru. Sasuke doesn't even know. So this might put a lot of pain and pressure to him when he returns to the village. Well, I just came to tell you that, then again, I wish you luck on your missions! Ja ne!" Kakashi poofed into the air. 'Well, that was weird…' I sighed and figured that I should tell Naruto and Lee-san.

It wasn't a surprise that I found Naruto at the ramen place. But what surprised me the most was that Lee was eating with him, and also Hinata. "Naruto! Lee-san! Hinata-chan!" I called out. "Eh? Ah! Sakura-san!" Lee got up and ran to me. "Why don't you join us for lunch? I mean, well, since Sasuke-kun left, you've been really lonely lately. Whaddya say? Wanna join us?" Lee smiled a smile that urged me to come and eat with them. "Well, why not!" Naruto moved a seat down for me to sit with them. "Ano, sumimasen! Sake no des!" I asked the guy working there. "Hai! One sake coming up!" He then handed me the bottle of sake. "Ano, can I have 4 cups for my friends and me?" The worker gave me the small wine cups and I passed them out. Hinata stared at me, like I was a freak or something. She didn't like the way I was treating Naruto. Of course, I know they are going out and all, but it doesn't mean that she has to treat me like a psycho trying to take her boyfriend away from her. Keh, like I even care for Naruto. He is just a very close friend. Lee and Naruto were the only ones to care for me when Sasuke left. He was just like a dear nii-san to me. I wanted more than that. I wanted him to love me like I loved him. But he just disappeared. He left his happiness to go with the power he wanted. How stupid. I thought about this while I drank down the sake. The guys were staring at me. I already had like……1….2….3…4 cups of sake. They only just started. "Ano, Sakura-chan…Is there something wrong?" Naruto scooted closer to me. Hinata worried that he might get too attached to me. She held him back. "Nanda, Hinata?" Naruto gave her that blank stare. Usually, I thought it would be stupid, that stupid face he would always put on. "Oh, Naruto. I'm fine. Just worried when Sasuke would get back after he finds out…" Naruto paused and turned to me. "Find out what?" He looked at me with shock. "Find out that his brother died because of Orochimaru." I said before I drank another glass of sake. "Ya! Sakura-san! Be careful! Stop drinking already!" Lee took the sake away from my hands. I tried to push him away, but he held me close. "Naruto! I think she's really drunk this time! I'll take her to Tsunade-sama!" Lee picked me up and left the two love birds there.

A/N: I LUV SASUKE! So cute…..Anyways. My first Naruto fanfic. I hope you like it. I will update asap. Please don't give me really mean reviews. It breaks my heart. Seriously. Anyways, I have another story that is really good, I guess. I think it is bad, but yah. An Inuyasha fanfic, The Prince's First Love. Pairings are Sesshomaru/Kagome Sango/Miroku. Yah. Read if you're interested.


	2. Letter

"Naruto! I think she's really drunk this time! I'll take her to Tsunade-sama!" Lee picked me up and left the two love birds there.

I awoke in the hospital bed to see Tsunade angry at me, and Lee-san sighing. "You should stop drinking! It isn't good for you! Only once in a while, Sakura! I know this is very hard on you, but you have to realize that he is gone and never coming back!" Tsunade scolded. I turned on my side to face the window. "He will come back. He will come back after he finds out. After he finds out that his brother died in his own sensei's hands instead of his. Keh, like hell he would go out. He'll freaking kill him, and in return, he'll kill himself. I know the whole thing." I said simply, with tears running down my eyes. "Ho? You know about it so soon? Kakashi told you already?" Tsunade looked at me. "What is the point of that guy living if he lives for the revenge he held? I mean, Orochimaru killed Itachi-san, and that was the grudge Sasuke had on him. He told me once that he only lived to kill a man. Now, it would be Orochimaru. And, being his disciple, Sasuke knows his weakness. Plus, he is an Uchiha. Keh, as if hell I care if I die today." I knew I was pushing it, especially to the Hokage. "Hey! Do you know who you are messing with?" She asked me. "Of course. I know that right now you could kill me, but I won't really care. He isn't here with me, and I have really no point in living." I sighed, tears still streaming. "Ano, Hokage-sama, maybe we should leave her alone. Well, I still have one question." "Nanda, Lee?" She asked impatiently. "She could go home, right?"

"Of course. Go and take her home. I think she would like it better there." Tsunade left the room and I got up. "I was really being a bitch to her…I can't help it." I pulled my legs closer to me and cried softly. "Sakura-san…It is okay, I mean, well, Tsunade-sama was being the same way. She is always like that." Lee smiled at me once more and helped me up. "Lee-san, I can go home myself. I promise I won't stop for sake again." I bowed to him politely and left. He raised his brow and knew I was lying, but decided it was best for me to be alone.

I walked to the stand and sat down. "Eh? Coming again, Sakura-chan? You shouldn't have more than 4 glasses of sake each week. This is like your 10th one this week." The guy said. "I don't care. Fine, give me hamachi then." I sighed as he sliced the yellow-tail up. "Here you go. At least raw fish is better than sake every hour." I hated when people sarcased if front of me. I hated it because of Sasuke. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Not even for a second. "Yah, whatever." I finished it within five minutes and left the money there. I was walking back home until I found a trail of blood. I paused for a second to see where they led to. My house. I was frightened at first, but decided since I'm a Jounin, minus well just go inside and beat the crap out of that dude. I opened to the door to see blood trailing to my room. "What a pervert…to go into my room…" I muttered to myself. I walked carefully up to there and opened the door slightly. What I saw almost made me faint. A puddle of blood in my bedroom, the roof hatched up, and a note. I made sure it wasn't a letter bomb and opened it. It read this:

_Sakura, Long time no see. I'm back in Konoha. Meet me tomorrow by the bridge under the cherry blossom. See you then, _

_Uchiha Sasuke _

I couldn't believe it. Was it fake? Or was it real? I was so excited that I jumped up and down and slipped on the puddle of blood. I examined the blood and knew that I had to get someone to come here and investigate. The only one that was smart enough to do this was Kakashi. At least he wasn't that of a homophobic like Tsunade.

As soon as I got out of the house, Kakashi was passing by. "Oh! Kakashi-sensei! I was about to look for you. What brings you here?" All he said was, "Ji." I knew then that he was following the trail of blood to my house. "What happened, Sakura? Why is there blood trailing to your house?" Kakashi asked with concern. "Ah, I don't know that, that is why I was about to go and find you for help. Anyways, Sasuke is back!" I jumped with glee and he stopped me. "He is here to find Orochimaru. Maybe he found out so soon. This doesn't look like Sasuke's blood to me. It looks more like of a Sanin. It can't be Jiraiya's, or Tsunade's because they are here, and Sasuke shouldn't be chasing them. It has to be Orochimaru's." I was puzzled. "How do you know if they are the legendary sanin's or not?" I asked Kakashi with wonder. "It is simple! For me and the Uchiha clan that is…" I figured it out. Sharingan. "I'm so stupid." I sighed as I put my head down. "Now, now! You are the smartest graduate yet!" Kakashi lifted my head up as he smiled at me. I smiled back at him, unsure of his next move. Good thing that I was too young for him or else I could've been in deep trouble. "Ne, did Sasuke tell you where he was going to meet you?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, by the cherry blossom tree where that bridge was. You know, the one that you always made us wait?" I smiled as I looked back into the past, before all this happened. "Yeah, good times, wasn't it? As team 7, it was really fun. I wasn't lying those times when I was late." Kakashi gave that fake smile once again. "Yeah right. As if I would believe you, Kakashi-sensei." "Fine then, don't believe me. Let's meet him tomorrow, with Naruto this time. We will meet as a team." I agreed to his words. 'Sasuke, I want to see how much you've changed…'


	3. Why me?

Naruto and I went out along the bridge the day that was set for them to meet Sasuke. "Well? Are you sure he came back, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked impatiently. "Yeah. And I have proof for that too, if you want." I gave him a fist of fury in a way that made him back off. "Okay, okay, okay. I get it. Don't have to give me that attitude…" Naruto perked up. "He's coming." Was all she said afterwards. And, indeed, Sasuke came to the bridge, where they first yelled at Kakashi for being late. "Sasuke-kun….You've changed a lot…" I sighed. He was about a foot taller, the hair was a bit longer, outfit changed dramatically, had no forehead protector, and the eyes stayed Sharingan like Itachi's. "Ah…I know…" He rolled his eyes around. 'Didn't I mention that I wanted her alone here, by herself in that note?' He thought and cursed to himself for not being more careful about what he put in there. "Sasuke." Sasuke turned to face Naruto, who was eyeing him with concern. "Nanda, baka-chan?" Sasuke teased. "NANI!" Naruto lunged for him, but I held him back. "Choto, Naruto." I looked at him with evil glaring eyes. "Ano, I'll take that back." Naruto cursed at them under his breath. "Anyways, why or what was the blood I saw the other night?" I asked him cautiously. "Oh, I was fighting with Orochimaru….I found out, right after he killed him." Sasuke sighed. "I wish I could turn back time, and stop all of this…I could of declined on going with Orochimaru." Sasuke sighed once again. "Sasuke-kun, daijoubou. Wakatimasen." I comforted. "Ah, arigato. Demo, I don't need all of this. I told you to come here because, because," Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence, and Naruto was busy throwing stones into the water. "Because what?" I asked. "Because, I was sorry for going into your house and made you think I was a pervert. There." I looked and twitched my eyes at him. "You heard what I said that night?"

"Yeah. Sorry. And the blood is Orochimaru's. I hurt him on the way and chased him to your house. Sorry." Was all he said. "Oh, I see. It's okay. I got some people to help me clean it up. Kakashi told me it was a Sanin's blood, so I already thought of it as Orochimaru's anyways." I simply told him. "Ah, and the other thing was that, well, since Itachi is dead, and I have no other choice, but, if it is possible, I would like to ask you out." This shocked me a lot. I mean, why did he ask me, and not one of the other people? There are lots more out there. "Why me?" I asked him with a little sparkle in my eye. "Oh, I can't really explain that. I don't know why. But would you accept?" By now, Naruto exploded. "Whaddya mean ask Sakura-chan out? You don't even really like her!" Naruto burst out. It was true that BEFORE he didn't like me. But, how can he have a change of heart that fast? "Uh, can I think about that? I'll give you my answer in three days." I looked to the ground, ashamed that I could have been better. "That's fine with me. I mean, it is okay." Sasuke nodded and left with his hands in his pocket. "Jeeze, I shouldn't have came." Naruto pouted and left as well, leaving me behind. "Oh well, what is there to do anyways?" I asked myself as I headed back to my home.

A/N: Crappy chappy. Shit. I forgot to update my other story. Okay, I'll work on this when I can. Ja Ne!


	4. Just shtup!

Two days had past, and I still haven't decided yet. I mean, were there any consequences for going out with him? There were a lot, but I couldn't think of one that would really kill me. At least not until now.

(Knock, knock)

"Nanio?" I asked while approaching the door. "Sakura-chan! It's me!" Naruto called out. "Hai, I'm coming." I opened the door and he just brushed past me. "Hey! You can't just barge yourself in my house and just make yourself comfortable without me saying so!" I scolded. All he replied was, "What is it?" I knew what he was talking about, but I wanted to make sure it was what I thought it was. "What do you mean, Naruto?" I gave him a square and odd look, but he just shook his head. "The decision!" Naruto said angrily. "Yeah. I haven't decided yet. But I will in the mean time." I just told him. He was getting really frustrated for some reason. "YOU SAID 3 DAYS! AND 2 DAYS HAS PAST! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY!" He yelled at me. Never in my life that he yelled at me. It was pissing me off. "Nani? You want the answer now?" I wanted to piss him off too, to get even with him. "The answer is, yes. I will go out with him!" I yelled back. He was scared to reply at first, because, this was the first time I really meant it. The other times were to just impress Sasuke, which didn't really work, because I was a real sissy then. "Fine. I'll just leave you and your precious Sasuke alone!" Naruto walked passed me and slammed the door. "GRRR! That wanna-be idiot!" I growled to myself. I had made my decision without thinking the other consequences. Especially his fan club of girls. I mean, why would I just do that to get even? That was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life, to go out with my dream, and to not know the future. Damn right. I was stupid. Now, everyone will know, and I have to go out with him. 'Sigh.' I wish this was the last day of my life…..

Sasuke walked out of the market when an angry Naruto ran past him. Sasuke put out his arm to stop him. "Doustanou, Naruto?" Sasuke glanced at him. "You…..you bastard! Taking Sakura to get even with me? Why, I should just kill you here and now!" Naruto leaped at Sasuke. It was a fast attack, so he didn't have time to dodge the whole attack. Sasuke was wounded on the side, but nonetheless. He wasn't badly hurt, because Naruto and he were the best of the best. They trained over the past few years, and became stronger than any shinobi.

Sasuke grabbed his kunai out of the pouched and tried to slash Naruto with it. Naruto quickly dodged it and threw shurinken at him. Practically the whole village saw them fighting. "Don't you have a girlfriend, Naruto? Go out with her! I thought you gave your word to her!" Sasuke said. Naruto stopped his kunai right where he was about to stab Sasuke in the neck. "Gah. Fine. Still, I love Sakura-chan a lot to know about her weaknesses and how to protect her from you!" Naruto got up above the ground and left. Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting up when I put out my hand to help him up. "I saw the fight." I said while helping him up. "Then why didn't you do anything, like before?" He asked me. "Because, things have changed over the years. Naruto, he usually thinks of me, Hinata, and himself a lot now. He doesn't think of anyone who isn't important to him. To him, you're a stranger, coming out of nowhere to ask me out. He doesn't like it, and doesn't buy it." I said calmly. Sasuke brushed the dust off of him and spoke. "Well, I'd hate to admit it, but I think he is just a selfish bastard that really only cares about his wants and needs." Sasuke stated. I was fed up with these attitudes coming at me! "That is it! I have had it with you two! All you guys do is just yap and yap and yap! I hate it! And your attitude towards me isn't caring, but more of a taking for getting even with someone! I'm tired of that shit! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stomped off and left him there, stunned about my yelling and screaming. I've never dared to yell at him. But I am correct. Things have changed. And people will too…..

2bc….


	5. Frozen in Time

Ch.5

a/n: Sorry I didn't update in like a LOOONG time. Ummm….sorry to all those who waited so long. I'm really sorry! Gomen-nasai! I'll make this chapter for those who liked it!

Frozen in Time

'I was right. People change. Sasuke really changed…..And Naruto has as well. Have I changed?' I asked myself. I looked at my hands, and then put it back to my side. 'Sigh… I can't stand it anymore! Why do they always have to act like little kids? Seriously!' I continued my path until I came to Hinata's house. 'Hmm…If I need a friend, I'll just ask Hinata….' I put my hand by the bell and pushed the small, white button. It rang throughout the house. "Hai! Whose there?" Hinata asked. "Oh, huh? Oh, Hinata-chan! It's me! Sakura!" I replied. She opened the door quietly and peered out to see if it was really me. "Hey Sakura-chan! Ano, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. "Oh, I just need a friend, that's all." Hinata moved aside as I walked in. "A friend? What for? Is there a problem?" Hinata questioned as she closed the brown door. "Ah, yeah. There is a very big problem. It concerns Naruto and Sasuke…." I couldn't speak after that. I don't know why, but, I just couldn't speak. My voice was completely frozen or something. "Naruto-kun? And Sasuke-san? What about it?" She continued to question me once again. I tried to speak, but no words came out. For some reason, my voice was still, as if I could never speak again. "Sakura-chan? Daijoubou-des?" Hinata put her hand on my shoulder, but all I could do was shake my head and cry. Her expression softened and let me cry on her shoulder.

After I calmed down, she asked me again, "What seems to be the problem?" This time, I told her the story. "Ah, wakatimas-ka." She got up and went to go and get us both tea. "I can't stand it. Sasuke just wants to ask me out just to get even with Naruto, just because Naruto is stronger than him. I thought after those 3 years, Sasuke would actually come to sense to accept my feelings. But I was wrong. He only wanted to use me!" I took a deep breath to calm my emotions. "Ano-ne, just be careful about how you decide. Naruto is my boyfriend, but he hasn't given his heart to me fully. He still has feelings for you as well. Just hope that you'll make the right one and we'll stay on good terms." I nodded and left.

'Yeah. I hope everything turns out right….' I looked up into the sky. 'Still, now that I think of it, each breath I take, I get closer to death…..I wonder, how much time will I have until then?' I shook my head at that thought. "Iei. I'll have plenty of time 'till then." I smiled and then abruptly ran back to my house. I unlocked the white door and went inside. I was really scared and surprised that Sasuke was there. "Yo, Sakura-chan." He blinked at me with those hard cold black eyes of his. "N-nani? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" I started to back out of the house. "That doesn't matter. First, I want to get things straight with you. I have no intentions of getting even with Naruto. Second, I'm not a bastard, Naruto is. Third, I know everything." I saw that his eye color began to change. "S-Sasuke…." My voice began to freeze again. I couldn't speak, nor could I move. I was frozen in time. For a second, I thought I was going to die by Sasuke's hands. But then, I remembered that it was black for a second, and now, it seems soft. I woke up with a start to find myself on a bed. 'Eh? Nani-…' I paused and felt something next to me. I shuddered and scooted myself aside from that 'something'. It was Sasuke. "Oh my…!" I got out of the bed and tried to run away. But the hand grabbed me. "Don't try to run from me. I'll make sure you'll go out with me, and then……" I was scared of that part.

"Iei. I don't want to go out with you no matter what! I hate you! You're a cold hearted demon! The devil! You're not the Sasuke I used to know!" I screamed and jerked away from his grasp. I ran for the door as fast as I could possibly run from him. I knew that he could out run me, but if….only if I ran fast enough, I could beat him to it. He got there before me, but I ran for the open window. I jumped out of it, and fortunately, landed on top of Naruto. I was gasping for air, and as I got up, Naruto got up as well. "Sakura, why would you jump out of your window? Especially if you have a door…." His voice trailed off as he looked at me. I was sweating hard, and my arm was red. "Sakura-chan…You're bleeding! What happened?" I couldn't answer that because _he_ appeared. "It was me."


End file.
